An Elite Flu
by purpledolpin05
Summary: What happens when one of the kids gets under the weather? Oh right, down goes everyone else with a severe case of flu. [CRACK FIC]


**An Elite Flu**

 **Plot:- What happens when one of the kids gets under the weather? Oh right, down goes everyone else with a severe case of flu.**

 **Purpledolpin05: So right now, I am recovering from a flu I got from my brother, and felt like making a crack fic with everyone getting sick. (contains OCs and other characters cameoing from Lab Rats and Mighty Med)**

* * *

 **Takes place before The Attack (Year: 2016)**

It's been raining in Centium City recently, but no weather can stop our favorite Elite Force members from going on missions.

Right?

"AH-CHOOO!" A boy started to sneeze. His name is Jones Chimokuri, one of the former Bionic students who was sent over to assist the Elite Force. But Jones and his sister were a special case of which they were born with superpowers (but never got intact with their superpowers until recently) and turned Bionic by Krane.

"Oh no, my brother's sick!" an 18-year-old girl with long messy black hair, brown eyes and a scar on her left cheek exclaimed, panicking.

"What is so weird about a sneeze, Tracy?" Skylar asked.

"When one of us get sick, down goes the others!" Tracy explained. "It was a trend at the Facility we grew up in; or the students' dorm."

"We've grown out of the sick-and-glitch phrase, what can go wrong?" Bree Davenport shrugged.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Jones snorted before his nose twitched, before he jumped up 3 foot above the floor-

And sneezed a noseful of snot at the Pyro teen, Kaz.

"DUDE!" Kaz exclaimed. "THAT WAS DISGUSTING."

"NICE SHOT, JONES!" Bob and Spin both walked in, grinning widely.

"Why are you guys here? Jones is sick," Oliver frowned at the group pf preteens living with them. We have Spin, Bob, Jamie the shapeshifter kid from Mighty Med, Jenny the bubbly nerdy airhead (OC), and the Bionic toddlers, Jackie (5), Chloe (4) and January (2)

"I think one of the snot just flew into my glass of water!" Chase exclaimed.

"Chase, hon, that isn't your glass of water…it was Kaz's." Tracy quickly stated. (Chase and Tracy are just best friends, with a bromance relationship only)

"Ooh and it's greenish, that's ugly!" Tracy checked the water.

"Can I have a tissue?" Kaz frowned.

"Ooh, here!" Bob offered as he grabbed a big box, and threw it over at Kaz before the box knocked the ladder over.

"Kaz!" Bree went to check. "Is the box ok?!"

"I'm fine, THANKS FOR ASKING!" Kaz removed the box and hissed.

"Bob, the box you threw at Kaz was not a tissue box, it was Bree's solid marble jewelry box Mr. Davenport gave her last Christmas!" Jenny checked.

"Why does she need a jewelry box made of solid 10 ton-marble?!" Bob exclaimed. "What about the box I got for her?"

"Bobby, for the tenth time, a box filled with rodent meat covered with BBQ sauce is _NOT_ romantic!" Jenny grumbled.

"Oh, when Fang does it to Boji it's _romantic;_ but when I do the same I am labelled as a _creep?!"_ Bob frowned. Fang and Boji are a pair of wolves who are mates and friends of the Mighty Med gang.

* * *

 **A few days later…**

"AHCHOO!"

Someone started to sneeze. Jones had recovered, the next person who caught the flu was…Tracy.

"Seriously Jones?!" Tracy demanded, as she quickly chugged down on the mug of warm water Chase was getting.

"STOP HOGGING MY MUG!" Chase exclaimed.

"Sorry, when I get a flu. The symtoms start with sore throat, sneezing, running nose, THEN cough!" Tracy exclaimed, before she sneezed into the plate of sandwich Kaz was making.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Kaz exclaimed.

"COUGH! COUGH!"

"Who's sick now?" Oliver checked, he was dressed in a protective layer of hazmat suit.

"I think besides Trace, I'm not sure." Jones shrugged.

"Dude, you are way too germophobic!" Bree raised an eyebrow at Oliver.

"I don't feel so good!" Skylar started coughing.

"Oh no! Skylar, you're sick! I'LL GET SOME HERBAL TEA! DON'T GO ANYWHERE!" Oliver quickly panicked as he jumped off the building to fly off to the China Town nearby to buy some herbal tea.

"OLIVER! YOU SHOULD GET SOME CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP WITH POWDERED GINGER! IT'S GOOD FOR RECOVERY!" Tracy ran over to the balcony and yelled.

"SERIOUSLY?! And he forgot about me?" Kaz exclaimed, before jumping down to join Oliver to China Town.

That, was when Kaz suddenly started to fall instead of flying.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Kaz screamed as he fell.

"No, you got the order wrong, why would I ever buy a floor full of sharp stones and needles?!" a man was talking to a delivery man outside.

"AHHHHHH!" Kaz screamed before he fell onto the needles and sharp stones.

Kaz walked in the living room a few minutes later, bleeding from his face, arms and practically anywhere else.

"Well, acupuncture really brings out the blood circulation!" Chase commented with a forced laugh.

"And the therapy brings out the rosiness of your cheeks." Jones added.

"That's not the 'rosiness', that's half the blood I lost when I fell into the house downstairs." Kaz frowned.

Tracy and Bree immediately roared with laughter. Until Tracy started to sneeze a bunch of snot into the glass of punch Bree was drinking.

"Hey, that was so gross!" Bree gagged.

"Gross? You are just thankful I am not 90 with dentures!" Tracy sassed.

"And now we only have 3 remaining healthy Elite Force members!" Spin announced.

"Skylar! I bought you some herbal tea and a bowl of hot chicken noodles soup with gingered powder!" Oliver flew in with a bunch of food.

"And you got us nothing?!" Chase looked insulted.

"That is so sweet of you Oliver." Skylar smiled. After taking less than a mouth of the noodles, Skylar's face scrunched up.

"I think I don't feel so good!" Skylar covered her mouth before running off to the trash and vomited.

"Don't blame yourself, Oliver." Chase patted the Cyro teen's arm. "It was probably because of her illness."

"I am feeling kinda woozy!" Kaz started spinning around and threw up on the couch.

"KAZ! THAT IS DISGUSTING!" Bree gagged, covering he mouth as she ran away. "I think I am gonna throw up too!"

"I think we are all gonna be sick! And not just because I hate Kaz for dumping Spark!" Tracy claimed, covering her mouth a bit grossed out by Kaz's vomit.

"Last time I seen that much vomit was when I was taking care of the Bionic toddlers when they were sick!" Jones claimed.

"Yeah I am not cleaning THAT up!" Oliver shook his head in disgust.

"Who is gonna do it then? Ok, how about a vote-." Chase suggested before everyone else pointed at Chase himself.

"OH, COME ON?!" Chase exclaimed.

* * *

 **A week later…**

Spin, Bob, Jamie and Jenny were all sent over to Madam Tsuki's home (the Bionic's facility caretaker) while everyone else is on rehab.

"AHCHOO!" Kaz sneezed as his fire snot rocket exploded the dining table.

"Jolly, we no longer have a table!" Tracy exclaimed, she was the very few recovered ones.

"What are we having for d-d-d-AHCHOO!" Bree asked as she sneezed and rn backwards to crash the walls.

"OOH! PIZZA!" Kaz suggested happily.

"Um, don't think so!" Chase shook his head. He was the only one who wasn't sick (yet)

"I think we should make something simple; like chicken soup and porridge!" Tracy nodded, quickly getting to work. "Jones is busy with his motorcycle test so we have to get to work, hurry up Cinder-Chase!"

"ALRIGHT!" Chase shouted over as he rushed to help.

"Hazelnut, you better not sneeze out fire slugs." Tracy frowned.

"Just because in Stranger Things season 1 finale when Will does it, it doesn't mean I am a Demogorgon possessed kid!" Chase frowned.

"Yeah, but I can see Spin as Mike Wheeler and Jamie as Eleven." Tracy joked as they quickly cooked dinner.

Halfway while they were cooking, Chase started to sneeze and was unable to control his Molecular Kinesis as pepper was sprayed everywhere.

"Well, good news, everyone else is now sick. And I am stuck taking care of 4 sick teens, and a monkey in jeans while my brother is out!." Tracy exclaimed in sarcasm before she hurried her pace.

* * *

 **Somewhere else…**

"Roman, guess what? The Elite Force are now sick!" Riker told his twin excitedly. "Maybe now we can kill them in their sleep!"

"Well this makes it easier at getting the List." Roman thought as he nodded.

* * *

 **Later…**

The twins were disguised as houseflies (they tried using cockroaches once but it didn't end well because Tracy, Roman's crush, almost killed with a shoe) as they flew into the house.

"Bon appetite, or whatever else" Jones exclaimed as he ate his dinner.

"I hope there is no gum in the soup." Bree checked.

"Yeah fun fact; never sneeze chewing gum when you are incognito as an old lady!" Jones chimed.

"I should have added a slug in _your_ stew then." Tracy rolled her eyes at Jones. "I feel like I am like your older sisterly figure or a mom or something!"

Roman and Riker made their way to the drinks, intending to poison the Elite Force in a go. (except Tracy and Jones. Roman has a soft spot on the Superhuman-Bionic hybrid, plus Jones is protective of his sister)

That was until Kaz suddenly started to sneeze as his snot blasted the drinks. Oliver then started coughing and shoot out snooted ice at the floor.

[In Housefly language]

"EW! FIRE SNOT!" Riker gagged as he ran away.

"RIKER! YOU COWARD" Roman yelled as he went after his brother. Although they didn't get to kill everyone else, but let's just say Roman left a bit of something made by his sister Rainey.

Long story short, for the next 2 weeks everyone else had a severe case of stomach flu, fever AND food poisoning, and all got rehab (the 'fruit juice powder' made by the destructive in the kitchen 13-year-old sister Rainey)

* * *

 **Side Story**

Unfortunately, Roman and Riker got affected by the flu and now caught with a flu.

"Time for chicken soup, big brothers!" Rainey smiled as she served the meals. Roman and Riker quickly shook their heads.

"I don't wanna!" Riker whined before the girl shoved a bowl of soup into his mouth.

Riker gagged as he noticed something floating on the soup.

"RAINEY! IS THIS THE CHICKEN'S FEATHERS?!"

"Why is there a rat's tail in this?!" Roman asked.

"Poor boys." Reese sighed.

"I will go to the pharmacy." Rodissiuss got up and went to get his sons some medicine.

* * *

 **Felt like making a crack fic about the Elite Force with a few OCs cameoing. Poor Roman and Riker, not because I side with the villains. But Kaz deserved the sick karma throwing at him for dumping Spark (and somewhat supported Skase) This must be why I like Jordan than Kaz. (plus, Jordan supports Skoliver, eeep! JORDAN is the best girl for Kaz. Not Bree, sorry Brazzers) I like torturing Kaz (and Chase, but Chase is for comedic purposes and Kaz is for revenge purposes)**

 **BTW, I totally love my OCs (Jones, Tracy) and my shapeshifter OC RAINEY! She is just too cute and dangerous. I love her, but not her disgusting food. Also, Rodissiuss cares for his kids. I like to think of him as a great dad (only he has more work and is widowed) which is why I side with Rodissiuss than the Heroes themselves. I ship Roman with my OC Tracy, no shame!**

 **Boji and Fang belong to my friend TKDP, she's literally one of the best Skoliver authoress there is! Just a shout out.**

 **Also I have 3 midterms and a presentation this week, so good luck to me then.**

 **Anyway, feel free to fave, follow, review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


End file.
